The Clownfish
by whiteflagidiot1
Summary: A new girl transfers to Enoshima with a love of Marine Biology and attracts the attention of the boys for this reason. Story contains Canon x Canon (YukiHaru) in later chapters, Drama, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Comedy and Romance.


**Authors' notes: **Welcome to my fanfic! I hope you enjoy my writing and want to see more! Sorry I don't have a lot to say, onward to pairings, warnings, etc. Please do not rant to me on my grammar or style of writing, it's been a while since I wrote fanfictions so bear with me.

**Pairings:** Yuki x Haru

**Warnings: **BL (Boys' love), Original Characters, Potential drama & lots of cute.

Chapter 1: _The arrival that Winter_

The buzz on the roads leading into Enoshima echoed, brown eyes stared out of the backseat of the black car with disdain, the man driving spoke nothing as a woman up front smiled into the mirror glancing back at the girl sprawled out onto the seat. "Saki, aren't you excited? We're finally all moved n! You can attend your first day of school today so please try to be excited." the older woman chirped, the brunette addressed in the back blew a puff of air through dark brown bangs tucking a strand behind her ears. This was the last place she wanted to be. It was far from home, strange and no coral reefs probably existed off shore here. In short, nothing to study, to document, nothing to preoccupy her mind. "Sure mom, I'll try..." the response lacked any real enthusiasm as the car whirled past a young blond and redhead, both moving quickly out of the way, a hand gripped the smaller males' shoulder with a sigh.

"Haru be more careful, I know you're excited but you're gonna get ran over one of these days." a sigh escaped Yuki, the last thing he needed was Haru in danger but the alien just puffed his cheeks in protest, magenta eyes narrowing with displeasure. "Yuki, why do we even have to go so early?" the whined tugged at the others' nerves as they continued onward a bit before he chose to speak. "Urara left an hour ago and he got lost on the way remember? He only transferred here Haru, we're lucky he ended up with Natsume this time." Yuki was quick to remark coming up on the shop, the black haired teen stood patiently with the cotton candy haired male who flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry..." his voice wavered as fingers tangled in his hair. Damn these aliens, at the least they tried to listen. "It's ok Urara, come on we need to be going anyways. I hope he wasn't trouble Natsume." the raven haired male only shook his head, he was used to this happening. At least Akira wouldn't be in class this time around, that was something that the group didn't need especially given the attention he drew towards them. "Yuki! Yuki! Can we go fishing after school?" "Only if you actually take your notes this time." "Awwww! Fine, I'll do them!"

A car stopped outside the small white paneled house, the sounds of a suitcase rolling out and up the stairs echoed quietly as a male and female voice chattered outside the vehicle. Saki didn't glance back walking into the modest little building. So this was home now, quaint. "I'm changing upstairs, don't bother me." she called to no one in particular barging in the room that had been designated as hers, powder blue walls greeted her as did the white woodwork and bed in the corner. Her desk was heavily piled sketch books, marine biology, photographs and pens, on the chair sat a packed yellow backpack, from the zipper dangled a clown fish key chain, a gift from her father. Grabbing the uniform off the closet door her nose wrinkled. Blue jacket, white shirt, vest, skirt and white socks. "Oh how generic." the comment came with sarcasm as she dressed producing a yellow tie covered in small orange polka dots and black shoes from the closet. This was as good as it got. Tossing the bag over her shoulder she started back downstairs and out the door. If she was lucky she'd make it to class only slightly late.

"Today class we will have a new student joining." the teacher droned on, an eyebrow raised from the back. A new student? Wasn't it awful late into the year? Yuki turned his head to Haru, the male was listening rather attentively seeming excited about the potential of a new friend. His gaze drifted to Urara who seemed disinterested or rather the alien wasn't paying attention, same with Natsume. The more the teacher droned on the less that footsteps running down the hall became noticeable until the door slammed, brown eyes stared into the room then towards the teacher as the girl inhaled sharply. "Looks like she just arrived, do you mind introducing yourself to the class?" instantly she stiffened tossing a glance over her shoulder at the others pulling a tiny, strained smile turning to face them, great a speech she wasn't prepared for. "My name is Saki Shimizu. I transferred here when my mother got a job at the aquarium working with the marine life. I guess you would call me a future marine biologist, I study fish and ocean life in my spare time. I hope Enoshima can bring me more knowledge of its' creatures in the waters here. I guess that's all..." her speech was short and simple, a few people murmured excitedly as the teacher pointed her to an open desk just seats away Haru and Yuki. The redhead could feel himself tense looking to Haru. He knew he heard her and he dreaded to see how the boy would react. Finally turning fully he caught that glimmer in the blondes' eyes when she sat down, Haru immediately began reaching over to tap her as Yuki grabbed for him missing the boy. "You study fish? Have you went fishing before?" Haru eagerly began to question the girl who turned raising an eyebrow at the male. "Yes...But no...I haven't went fishing before..." she replied a bit hesitantly eying Yuki who froze when her gaze fell on him, what was with that boy? Why was he getting red faced? "You should come with us right Yuki!" Damn it Haru! Yuki panicked instantly. _"Haru! Don't just insist she should come with us! She's going to think we're crazy now! At least you didn't tell her you're an-"_ "I don't even know your name, why should I go with a stranger I just met?" "My name is Haru! I'm an alien and that's Yuki!" he pointed directly at the redhead, the brunette instantly reeled back as the other went full panic attack. "Is he always that angry?" she asked bluntly already seeming a bit freaked out, Haru however seemed a bit upset frowning at the other. "Yuki, that's not cool. Stop it!" he commanded whipping out the water gun with a sudden spray. _"Haru why did you that?! Oh God..."_ everything went blank for a bit, he could only hope Haru didn't want him to do something extremely embarrassing.


End file.
